Behind the Mask
by musicofthenight32
Summary: Gabriella has to fill in for Sharpay in East High's production of Phantom of the Opera, will burning love ignite or will hate smother everything else. Ryella.
1. Chapter 1

"Do the dancing scene before 'Think of Me' again!" Ms. Darbus called to the students who were milling about on the stage, Ryan and Sharpay included. Sharpay pushed her way past everyone else and got into her position, fixing a smile on her face.

The music started playing and Sharpay lept around the stage, trying to outshine everyone, when her ankle turned unexpectedly and she collapsed on the ground. Ryan rushed to her side, and helped her to sit up. She groaned and leaned against him, seeing stars and only hearing a loud ringing noise.

"Everybody move!" Ms. Darbus demanded, shoving her way to Sharpay.

"Oh dear..." She muttered, kneeling down and examining Sharpay's ankle. "You there! Go get the nurse!" She yelled to a nervous bystander and he immediately ran out of the auditorium.

They all sat in an awkward silence, that was punctured by Sharpay's slight whimpering. The nurse bustled up the steps of the stage and leaned down to have a look at poor Sharpay.

After a few moments, she stood up and sighed. "It seems, Ms. Evans here, has a broken ankle. You'll have to take her to the hospital, of course." She said briskly, turning to address Ryan, who was now supporting a dazed Sharpay with his upperbody.

He nodded then carefully stood up, and hauled Sharpay up into his arms. She groaned out when she was jostled, but otherwise remained silent. The blonde then slowly carried her out of the school, followed by Troy who was carrying their bags, and put her into the shared car. He gave Troy a strained smile of thanks then put the key in the ignition and drove off.

It turns out, Sharpay did have a broken ankle, and was forbidden by the doctor to do any physical activities for at least two months, for apparently she had weak joints from dancing so much.

Needless to say Sharpay was furious. Ryan dreaded school the next day, because he knew the Ms. Darbus was going to announce who the understudy for Sharpay was and he also knew that Sharpay would do anything to put that particular girl out of a role.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, all Ryan could hear as he and Sharpay limped down the hallway were gasps and whispers. He nodded and smiled here and there but otherwise focused on making sure Sharpay didn't fall and further injure herself.

After what seemed like decades, they entered Ms. Darbus' classroom and quickly claimed their seats. Ms. Darbus strutted into the room at the bell and threw her shawl over her shoulder, causing half the class to roll their eyes.

"Well, it seems that we now have a gap in our production. It seems that we also have an understudy for our leading lady, Christine. Ms. Montez, you will replace Ms. Evans in our rendition of "The Phantom of the Opera."

Gabriella's head shot up from the book that she had been immersed in and she blushed a light crimson. Sharpay put on a forced smile, even though her eyes flashed, then turned in her seat to shoot a glare at Gabriella.

After homeroom, Gabriella quickly stood up and was picking up her bag when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned and saw Ryan helping Sharpay out of her seat, even though his eyes were locked on hers. He gestured for her to stay and quickly finished getting Sharpay's things together.

"So um, congratulations." Ryan started out, grinning. "Thanks..." Gabriella replied blushingly.

"Um, so listen, I think you and I need to work a bit more to get you up to speed with all the music and lines, so how about we get together today during free period in the music room?" Ryan asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, ok!" Gabriella replied breathlessly then jumped slightly when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, since you're taking my role from me, I suppose I need to make sure you're not horrendous. So I will be joining you there!" Sharpay hissed fiercly then hobbled out of the classroom.

"Sorry about that..." Ryan muttered, then nodded at her and followed his sister out the door.

Gabriella groaned slightly and fell back into chair that she had been sitting in. _What have I gotten myself into..._ She thought desperately then got up and sprinted to her first period class.


	2. Chapter 2

On her way towards the music room three periods later, Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle a shriek, and found Troy standing with his hand outstretched and a bemused expression on his face. He gave her an easy grin and a slight wink.

_Oh great, I embarrassed myself in front of the hottie super bomb. _"Jumpy much?" He joked lightly.

"I wouldn't be if _someone_ hadn't scared me senseless!" She joked back.

"Congrats on you're new role, I can't wait to work with you some more." Troy said truthfully to her.

_Oh skiz, I forgot he was Raoul, great now I have to deal with my old crush and my…new crush…_ She thought reluctantly as she finished her conversation with Troy and continued to the music room.

She stumbled through the door and found Ryan sitting at the piano playing 'Music of the Night' while singing along. She sidled her way farther into the room, uncertain about what to say or not say or do or not do.

Gabriella decided to sit down in the nearest chair and watch Ryan, who was lost in the music.

She watched his vocal cord straining with the notes, and the veins in his fingers dance to their own melody. S

he relished in his voice, as it washed over her, lulling her into a daze, so much so that she didn't notice when the music stopped playing.

"Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella!" He called, snapping her out of her reverie.

She shot out of her seat…and onto the floor…_Oops…_ She thought, horrified as she picked herself up and gave Ryan a sheepish smile.

He smiled back, and shuffled through the papers on the music stand. He beckoned her over, and cleared his throat.

"Alright, we have about a week and a half to get you familiar with the music and ready for this, so we have to get started right away." He handed her two thick packets.

"One is all of the music, and the other is the script with all of the notes where everyone is supposed to be at every moment. I recommend you memorize all of them in the next two to three days, or Ms. Darbus and Sharpay will be all over you."

He gave her an apologetic grin and sat back down at the piano. "Let's start with your first song, 'Think of Me."

They worked on her big solo for the rest of the period, until the bell rang and they agreed to work together again after school at the Evan's Residence.

_Sorry about the short chapter and the delay with it's update, but I have been busy. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and post it faster! Thanks for the reviews, and keep up the feedback, I need to know what you like and don't like!_


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella spent the rest of the day trying to get 'Phantom' songs out of her head and was relieved when the final bell rang, because it meant she could go to Ryan's house (gulp) and sing them.

She merrily pushed through the crowd and grabbed her books then jostled her way to Ryan's locker.

He was casually leaning against it, talking to Kelsi. Gabriella paused and gazed at Ryan's easy stature and the way his face seemed to glow when he smiled or laughed.

Taking a deep breath, she closed the gap between them and cleared her throat. Ryan turned slightly towards her and gave her a small, private smile that sent waves of dizziness coursing through her body.

Kelsi and Ryan finished talking and Kelsi walked off, after giving Gabriella a shy smile and nod. "So, should we go?" Ryan asked, after getting his belongings out of his locker and closing his bag.

Gabriella nodded and Ryan took the books out of her hands and led her down the hall and out of the building.

They chatted idly on the way to his house and he kindly opened her door for her and shut it behind her.

She stared in awe at his house. It was on the larger side, with a grand sweeping staircase, and neutral colors coating the walls.

"It's beautiful" She murmured as Ryan put their stuff down inside the door and gestured her up the stairs.

He grinned at her amazement and turned on the lights in the room that he had brought her to. There was a wall of mirrors along one wall, a piano, a few mats, a ladder, and a bit of electronic equipment.

"Our rehearsal room." Ryan stated.

He pulled out two packets of paper, and told Gabriella told her to do the same. "Well you've pretty much got 'Think of Me', so we should work something new. How about, um, 'Point of No Return?" He asked, while looking through some of the papers.

"Um, sounds fine." She replied, and flipped through her booklet until she found it.

"We can sing it first, and then we can work on movement and such, but let's stop before he starts 'All I Ask of You." She nodded and cleared her throat again, preparing to sing.

They sang through it twice, and then he took her arm and led her across the room to the side and told her to stay until her first "cue."

He went to the other side and then started the tape and sang his way towards her, nodding to her to move to center stage. During the less than subtle seduction, Gabriella's heart was beating faster and faster until she thought it was going to explode.

The song was ending and they were pressed together, their faces almost touching. Gabriella's heart was in her throat as she tilted her head towards his, when suddenly Sharpay's voice rang throughout the house.

"I'm home!" She yelled, and Ryan closed his eyes, breathed deeply and took a step back.

"Well, that was really good; you're getting better and better. Let's do that one more time before we move on." He muttered huskily then turned and walked back to his starting point.

Gabriella sang her heart out to him, hoping to reawaken the connection that had just been broken between them, but it was useless, Ryan was in full professional mode.

He corrected some of her pitches and gave her a few tips on how to go higher without straining her voice.

After about an hour and a half of singing and learning a few other songs and dialogue pieces, he flung himself down where he was standing and beckoned her over next to him.

"That was awesome for your first rehearsal. We can work on the rest of the songs tomorrow during free period. Does that sound okay?" He asked, panting slightly.

Gabriella nodded sleepily, breathing heavily as well. He had taught her the dancing she does at the beginning of the show, the choreography for 'Point of No Return', 'All I Ask of You', and 'Angel of Music.'

Needless to say, she was exhausted, but happy. She had spent an afternoon with Ryan, singing with him, dancing with him and laughing with him.

"Want a drink?" He asked, breaking the easy silence that had fallen over them.

"Please" She croaked out and he pulled her to her feet and they went back downstairs to the kitchen.

Sharpay was sitting at the table, reading a magazine and drinking what looked like a smoothie. "Gabriella." She acknowledged disinterestedly.

"Sharpay." Gabriella replied just as dully.

Ryan gave Gabriella a flicker of a wink and handed her a water bottle and granola bar. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, glad for the refreshment.

He nodded at her and they walked outside onto the back deck, and sat down on the swinging chair. She absently rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, giving in to her fatigue.

She must have fallen asleep because she jumped, opening her eyes, noticing that the sun had gone down and she was now laying down on something warm.

Gabriella turned her head slightly and realized that she was resting her head on Ryan's lap. She stifled a gasp and looked up, where she saw Ryan looking down at her with an extremely amused expression on his face.

"Ryan, Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She babbled out then sat up.

"It's fine. You looked like you needed the rest, so I didn't wake you up." He said quietly.

"Oh, I should get home! I just can't believe it! I am really sorry!" He stood up and chuckled, helping her to her feet.

"I'll bring you back."

"Thanks…" She mumbled, leaning against him and letting her eyes droop a bit. Ryan navigated his way to her house, hoping he was going the right way, while Gabriella dozed slightly in her seat.

"Is this it?" He asked after about fifteen minutes. She opened her eyes and looked up, then giggled.

"No, you're off by like three houses. This is old Meg's house."

"Oh…whoops…" Ryan said, laughing with her then backed out and pulled into the right drive way.

"Here we are."

"Thank you, Ryan." Gabriella murmured, turning towards him as he put the car in park.

"Oh it was no trouble." He replied. They leaned closer and closer toward each other, over the center console, until Ryan paused, sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." He whispered finally.

Gabriella sighed as well and grabbed her things from beneath her seat.

She slowly got out of the car and trudged up to the house, then turned at the front door and waved at him.

She let herself into the house and then watched his headlights travel backwards then out into the night.

_Hey hope you like this chapter, I made it longer and put some more plot hints into it. Last chapter was really only a building block for the plot. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think, because I like to know what you like and don't like and send me any ideas or suggestions for future chapters. Thanks again!_


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Sharpay hobbled down the hallway quickly, a Drama Queen with a purpose.

She finally reached homeroom and strut her way up to Ms. Darbus' desk, then cleared her throat and put on her 'I just won a Tony Award' smile.

Ms. Darbus looked up from her papers and gave Sharpay a half smile, half frown and pushed her spectacles a bit down her nose.

"Ms. Darbus." Sharpay started sweetly, "As you know, the doctor only said I couldn't do any 'physical activities.' And singing doesn't put any strain on my ankle so I was hoping I could be recast as someone who really only sings and doesn't dance or move around a lot." She plunged on quickly before Ms. Darbus could say anything.

Ms. Darbus gave Sharpay a small smile and cocked her head to the side. "Ms. Evans, as you know we have a full cast, and no room for spares. I'm sorry."

But Sharpay refused to be defeated. "What about Carlotta, she only sings, and we could have her be carried around on a litter or something." She asked desperately.

"Ms. Cox has the role of Carlotta, as you well know." Ms. Darbus replied, thoroughly enjoying Sharpay's neediness.

"We could recast her as an extra or something. Please, please, please, Ms. Darbus. I have a larger range than her and I'm easier to carry around. Please?" Sharpay begged, giving her best pout and sad eyes.

"Oh, alright. I will notify Ms. Cox about the recast and then we can start building a litter or whatever. Now please leave me to my business!" The disgruntled teacher said, growing quite tired of the conversation.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Sharpay squealed gleefully then limped to her desk and collapsed down happily.

Later on, Gabriella and Ryan were yet again in the music room working to bring Gabriella up to speed.

"Now let's run through 'Music of the Night,' one more time." Ryan said, glancing at the clock and running a hand through his hair.

"Okay." Gabriella replied wearily, taking her place in front, center stage.

Ryan played the music then started singing his heart out to her, as he slowly moved throughout the room, pausing here and there. Finally he pulled Gabriella to her feet and led her around the stage, serenading her sweetly.

'_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication, touch me! Trust me! Savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night!' _

Ryan sang huskily, as he pulled Gabriella's back against his front and ran his hand from her forehead, down her neck and collarbone, over her breast and to her waist.

She shuddered slightly against the contact of his hand soothing her body slowly and seductively, when he suddenly turned her around and gripped her forearms, holding her inches from his face.

They continued through the musical solo until she was to 'pass out,' which she did without any trouble, then he easily lifted her and put her down in the middle of their stage, where he rocked her gently in his arms as he held the final notes of the song.

They lay in that position for a few moments after the music had ended, until Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to a sitting position.

"Wow…" She murmured stupidly, while Ryan helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, music will do that to ya." Ryan said, chuckling at her reaction to the song.

She giggled and he smiled at her.

"Hey Ryan?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned to fix the CD player.

"I know it's not one of our songs together, but I really want to work on it, and now seems like a good time, so I was just ,um, wondering if you would work on 'All I Ask of You' with me." She blurted out quickly.

He turned towards her in surprise then gave her a slight smirk. "I don't see why not."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, it's just that I don't have anyone else to work on it on, because I don't have any spare time to get together with Troy and…" She broke off and looked away, embarrassed at her babbling.

He suppressed his laughter and finished setting up.

"Okay, you stand here." Ryan took her hand and led her over to her place.

"Here?" She asked coyly, taking a step sideways.

He chuckled. "No, here."

"Are you sure?" She asked, giggling again.

"Of course I'm not." He said just as slyly back.

More giggling.

The music started and they moved around each other, professing their love for one another until they met at the end of the song for the kiss.

Gabriella hesitated slightly before his lips, but he dipped her head back and captured her mouth with his.

Time seemed to stop, they missed their musical cue to stop kissing and start the next song, and Gabriella felt like she was going to pass out from emotional overload.

At long last, they broke apart, and Gabriella gave a soft gasp of surprise.

"Oh gosh! I, I have to ,um, go!" She stuttered out, before scurrying out of the room.

Ryan threw his head back and groaned, upset that he had let his emotions get the better of him.

_She's Gabriella Montez! Moreover, she's practically your student! You can't let the fact that she smells good and is beautiful and amazing and wonderful get in the way of that! She's your co-star! You have to get over this thing for her, even if it kills you!_

But even as he thought this, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it without breaking a few hearts, including his own.

_Hey, thank you for the reviews as always! I'm glad you're enjoying this. Please keep reviewing so I know how I'm doing. And feel free to send your suggestions and ideas. Thanks again! Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Gabriella had her first official rehearsal with the rest of the cast.

She tried to catch Ryan's eye and talk to him during the bulk of it, but he ignored her, barely looking at her when they sang together and only talking when the dialogue insisted.

She had never felt more frustrated in her life. It was a relief to get to sing with Troy, because he hadn't toyed with her emotions and kissed her and then ignored her.

She also was surprised at how nice it was to hang around with him again, to joke and flirt and sing.

Towards the end of practice, when they were putting away their supplies and finishing up, Gabriella meandered over to Ryan and opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off,

"Did you want something?" He asked without turning around.

"Oh, um, I…" She stuttered, searching for words. "I was just wondering, if, um, we were still going to rehearse tomorrow during free period?" She blurted out finally.

He gave her a fleeting look and nodded.

"See you then, Gabriella." He said dismissively, and walked off.

_I cannot believe he just dismissed me! The nerve of him!_ She fumed, then turned on her heel and marched over to Troy.

Troy was standing a few feet away from Sharpay, who was lecturing one of the crew members about how important Carlotta is and how if they drop her even once she will make them wish they were never born and that their parents were never born.

"Troy, Troy, Troy, TROY!" She called, finally half yelling his name to get his attention.

He jumped and turned around.

"Oh hey, how you doing?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on Sharpay while he talked to Gabriella.

"Dandy, so listen, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No why?" He asked stupidly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight, like as friends or something." She said suddenly.

_I cannot believe I just asked Troy out. Oh my God, Oh my God…_ Her mind whirled, immediately regretting her actions, but knowing she couldn't do anything about them.

Finally he dragged his eyes away from the blonde and surveyed Gabriella.

"Excuse me?" He asked finally.

"Well, I just thought that maybe, we should hang out more, seeing as we're co-stars again. And I figured we should catch up and talk, you know?"

Gabriella blabbed, trying to convince not only Troy, but herself. He gave her the grace of a small smile and nodded,

"Sure, let's go to the mall or something. We can walk around, grab some food, and 'catch up".

"Alright, see you around 6 then?" He smiled and gave her a small wave.

She giggled then grabbed her stuff and rushed home to do her homework and change her clothes.

Gabriella put on a pair of embellished jeans, blue scoop neck sweater and left her hair down.

_I'm not dressing up for Ryan; I just want to look nice…_ She kept thinking while she got ready and touched up her make up.

When she got to the mall, she scanned the food court and finally rested her eyes on Troy. Gabriella sashayed over to him and gave him a small hug.

He chuckled at her and offered her his arm. Together they walked through the mall and poked through a few shops.

Gabriella was having an awesome time until she saw the Evan's twins and felt her heart stop.

_He's here, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, he's here! I have to leave, I have to leave! _

She turned quickly towards Troy about to make an excuse of it being late and dashing off, but Troy wasn't next to her anymore.

She looked around confused and saw him walking towards Sharpay. "T-Troy…" She stammered, feeling very vulnerable.

He said a few words to her and she smiled at him, letting him take her bags and together they walked off.

Ryan and Gabriella both looked at each other then Gabriella closed the gap between them.

He looked right into her eyes and took a deep breath, then stepped around her and for the second time that day, walked away, leaving her alone again.

_Hey hey! Per usual, thank you lots for the reviews! So sorry about the delay, but I've been really busy with work and stuff. Anyway, what do you think? Forgive me for making Ryan so evil, but he's making a point, so you can't really blame him. Right so sorry for making this seem like a Troyella, because it's not. Tell me what you like and dislike about his chapter and give me any of your suggestions. Thank you all!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Gabriella shuffled through the throng of people, keeping her head down and trying to stay invisible. She had managed to avoid both boys all day, but was forced to see Ryan before lunch for another rehearsal.

For once, she was early so she sat down at the piano and looked through the sheet music on the stand. Gabriella started humming some of the notes, waiting for Ryan to show up.

Finally after what seemed like decades, Ryan burst through the door, making Gabriella jump out of her skin.

"Sorry." He mumbled to her while he sifted through his back pack.

They worked through almost all of her songs and they were working on the finale now. Christine and Phantom's kissing scene. Gabriella had been both dreading it and longing for it ever since she had auditioned for the show, and now she knew she was ready for it.

_I mean we have already kissed once; one more time won't hurt anything. Hopefully…_ She thought while she projected her voice across the room to Ryan.

At long last, she slowly walked towards his silent form, crooning to him sweetly. '_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!'_

She leaned in, trying to capture his mouth with hers, but before she could do anything, Ryan turned his head away and took a step back.

"Well, that was really good; I don't think you need anymore lessons with me. You're completely caught up with the whole show. Congratulations." He said almost dismissively, turning away from her.

Gabriella felt anger boiling in her veins; she wanted to punch something, or someone, for that matter.

"You really are a good actor." She said suddenly, keeping her voice as cold as she possibly could.

"Excuse me?" He asked, facing her again.

"You really must be a good actor, to make someone want you and then turn away from them and not let them in. Do you practice breaking someone's heart every night? Or am I just a special case?"

Before he could reply, she turned and flung herself out of the room, into the pulsating crowd. Gabriella was trying to find a seat in the cafeteria when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around and felt more anger spark within her. Troy Bolton. The lunkhead basketball man, in all his glory, was standing right behind her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "Yes?" She asked, her voice dripping so much ice, even Sharpay would be intimidated.

Troy looked taken aback, but cleared his throat and started to talk. "Listen, about last night, I" But he was cut off by Gabriella.

"You what? You had a date with Sharpay and never told me, you were just going with me so you wouldn't look like an idiot walking around the mall while you look for her! What are you, her lapdog! I can't believe you!" She screamed at him, and again he started to say something, but she interrupted him.

Gabriella slapped him across the face with all of her might then turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

The next week and a half, Gabriella maintained a stony silence with her co-stars, and ignored any attempts Troy used to talk to her.

Finally, the day that 'Phantom' was going to open, Troy grabbed Gabriella and dragged her into a utility closet with him.

"Let me go!" She tried to yell, but he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Enough BS, Gabriella!" He said fiercely, and she immediately shut up.

"Listen, that night with Sharpay was a mistake. I shouldn't have gone out with you and then left you to go with her. It's all my fault, and I am really, truly sorry. Please, can we at least start talking again, it's really hard to be in a show with someone who won't talk to you." He said quickly, searching her face for any sign of remorse or anger.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Fine. Apology accepted. I think I get it, sort of." She said, giggling a little bit.

He sighed in relief as well and together they walked out of the closet. She was happy to have Troy to talk to again, but she still had another dilemma.

She still had to perform with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed man. Gabriella was already feeling nerves in her stomach, not only because of working with Ryan again, but because of the show itself. She only hoped that she would be able to sing that night.

_Hey all! Thank you for the reviews, and keep sending them! Again sorry for the delays but tryouts start today and school starts on Monday. Time is of the essence! Anyway, this chapter is just sort of like a building block leading up to the big show! In my opinion, this chapter is not as good as the others, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Keep sending any suggestions you have! Thanks again, I'll have the next chapter out soon! Oh and I know that it seemed like Troy and Gabriella weren't fighting long, but in reality they were in a disagreement for over a week._


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan walked through the chaos that was more commonly known as backstage.

Sharpay was sitting on a big, pink stool while three girls fluttered around her, curling her hair and applying fake eyelashes.

She glanced up when she saw him and gave him a smirk and wink with her overly large eyelashes.

He continued on his way, passing his fellow co-stars. Troy was sitting on a normal wooden stool, while one girl was putting gel into his hair and combing it.

He also looked up and grinned in an off-hand sort of way at Ryan.

Ms. Darbus bustled up to him and forced him down onto a stool then beckoned yet another girl to "Phantomize" him.

While he was being sprayed, brushed, glued and glittered, he glanced to his other side and saw Gabriella sitting adjusting a bow in her hair.

She looked nothing short of stunning with her hair tied back with a white bow and her dark tresses curling lightly down her back. She had on a form fitting dress with white leggings underneath and light pink ballet flats.

He stared at her in a trance until Ms. Darbus clapped her hands and silenced everyone.

"Okay people, curtain call in 5 minutes. I trust that the entire cast is made up, warmed up and ready. And that the crew is already in their proper places! Now, as you were!" She said sternly before rushing down the side stairwell and out into the audience.

The make-up girl that was working on Ryan stepped back to survey her work before giving a nod of approval and walking off.

Ryan glanced over at Gabriella and caught her eye; they both blushed and looked away.

They heard the curtain's slowly rising and Gabriella got up and rushed to the side of the stage with all of the other dancers.

Ryan sighed and continued sitting while he waited for his cue.

During the show, Ryan had to resist the urge to kiss Gabriella.

He did enjoy himself during 'Music of the Night,' suppressing his smile as he felt her shudder under his touch.

He realized how much he liked her, and then it hit him: He loved her!

Ryan knew it was horribly cliché and juvenile, but he couldn't resist. He loved her luscious locks, her sparkling raven eyes, pretty pink lips and her slender body.

He also loved her inquisitiveness, her brain and her soothing voice.

Ryan almost forgot the next line of the song, but quickly recovered and finished the end of the first act.

While they were in intermission, Ryan rushed about the other people, trying to locate Gabriella, but he couldn't find her.

The next act began and he was forced to wait, again.

During 'Point of No Return,' he tried to convey his true feelings to her through his eyes and his body language, but it didn't work out so well. She thought he was just getting really into his character.

Ryan felt crushed and had to work hard to keep up his energy up until the finale.

Finally, he found himself in the same position he was in a few weeks ago; Gabriella slowly walking towards him, singing to him soothingly but this time, instead of turning his head away, he gripped her body to his and locked his lips onto hers.

He felt more alive than he had ever felt before, the same feeling he had felt at that fateful rehearsal that was so long ago.

It took all of the power he possessed in his body to tear himself away from her.

Ryan was floating on a cloud for the last 3 minutes of the show, and felt himself glowing when Gabriella walked back towards him, handed him the jewelry then turned and glided away.

'You alone can make my song take flight; it's over now, the music of the night!' He sang like he had never sung before, holding the final note while he smashed the mirrors then "disappeared."

He stumbled backstage again, where various people patted him on the back and congratulated him.

The cast waited for the stage to finish being cleared then took each other's hands and walked out again.

Ryan, Troy and Gabriella all stepped forward and took their bows, followed by Sharpay, Kelsi (who played Meg) and the two guys who played Andre and Firmin.

They supported Sharpay while she bowed then back away as well. The rest of the cast and crew received their gratitude then everyone linked arms, stepped forward (or hobbled in Sharpay's case) and bowed together.

The curtains dropped to thunderous applause and Ryan decided it was time to quit playing games with himself.

He turned towards Gabriella, plucking up courage and clearing his throat. "Gabriella I" He started but was cut off by her lips attacking his.

**Hey all! The story is wrapping up now, sadly, and I really want to tell all of you how great it is to hear that you like my story! This chapter isn't very great, but I felt bad not updating so I stopped beating around the bush and wrote this. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think and give me any last ideas you have! Thank you all so much! Sorry about the shortness and the delays! Catch you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella and Ryan broke apart to a silent auditorium, which suddenly broke out into thunderous applause of approval. Gabriella blushed and looked out at the crowd while Ryan rubbed the back of his head nervously and gave a small wave to the cheering students.

The whole cast stepped back and watched the curtain go down; staying completely silent until they were sure they were out of site. They then started jumping about, whooping, celebrating and in a certain couple's case, kissing.

Ryan and Sharpay held they're usual after-opening-night party that everyone promptly departed to. At the party Ryan and Gabriella pretty much spent the whole night entwined together. Well, that is, until someone shoved a microphone into Ryan's hand and pulled him up onto a table.

Then, someone lifted Gabriella up and placed her gently next to him. Sharpay grinned wickedly and pressed play on the CD player.

The familiar melody of "I Should Tell You," filled the room and Ryan turned away from Gabriella, running a hand through his unruly hair, rolling his eyes at his sister's love of RENT.

"I should tell you I'm disaster; I forget how to begin it…" He sang, turning back to Gabriella and arching his eyebrow.

She took the microphone from him and brushed a hand down his cheek, "Let's just make this part go faster, I have yet to be in it, I should tell you…"

"I should tell you…"

"I should tell you…" They sang, continuing to be sickly sweet towards one another.

Finally finishing softly, in they're own world, "Here goes, here goes, here goes…" They murmured, kissing yet again to finish it off. Everyone applauded and clapped but Troy, who had been fighting an eternal battle within himself for the last few months.

Gritting his teeth he plucked up his courage and cleared his throat. "There's something I need to tell you! Sharpay, I'm in love with you!" He exclaimed, turning around to see a very surprised Martha Cox standing behind him, clutching a hand over her mouth.

Troy jumped. "Shit! Sorry! Wrong person! Um, you're very pretty?" He offered awkwardly before rushing through the crowd of applauding teens, until he found Sharpay standing with her hands on her hips and a proud smirk on her face.

He gripped her shoulders, spun her around and kissed her. Everyone in the crowd gasped then started clapping, except Martha Cox, who was crying.

Ryan leaned down and took Sharpay's hand, pulling her up next to him, while she turned around, grabbing Troy's hand so they all ended up on the table.

They all looked around at each other, and then chanted, "Viva! La Vie! Boheme!"

**Well I suppose this is it, it's been real guys! I really loved writing this story and receiving all of the feedback from you! This story is pretty much as Lucas says, "Cheese whiz up the wazoo!" Especially this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did and as always please send the final reviews ): and I will catch you all later! Byee!**


End file.
